Infiltrati
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Policías y Ladrones. Suena tan sencillo, pero ¿qué pasa cuando tienes que pretender ser un ladrón para atrapar a los malos? ¿Cuál es el límite? Sé un infiltrado. Primera parte. Saga de Misiones. AU policíaco. Siglo actual.
1. Chapter 1 Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme.

Advertencia: Usted está frente a un AU (Altern Universe), lo que se traduce como que los personajes no son países si no que son personas normales, comunes y corrientes. Si no gustas, no leas. La historia se sitúa en el siglo XIX, el año en curso y bla, bla.

* * *

Infiltrati

**Prefacio**

Miami es considerada una ciudad global de importancia en las finanzas, el comercio, los medios de comunicación, entretenimiento, artes y comercio internacional. La ciudad es sede de numerosas oficinas centrales de compañías, bancos y estudios de televisión. Es, también, centro internacional del entretenimiento popular en televisión, música, moda, cine y artes escénicas. El puerto de Miami es considerado el puerto que alberga el mayor volumen de cruceros del mundo y es sede, también, de varias compañías de líneas de cruceros. Además, la ciudad tiene la mayor concentración de bancos internacionales de todo Estados Unidos.

Por esto mismo se volvió el centro de atracción de grandes empresarios y emprendedores. Gente con poder y con intenciones de ganar más. Inclusive aparecieron las mafias, aunque esté lugar no fue importante cuando las primeras mafias, las que se concentraron en Nueva York y Chicago. Miami no importaba, era un pantano, no atraía…

Pero hoy en día, grandes mafias se han asentado, por la posibilidad del fraude, el negocio de la prostitución, las drogas y la creciente competencia. Los italianos, los rusos, los chinos y los japoneses, además de la creciente mafia latina, habían decidido establecer sus centros de control en esta nueva metrópoli.

Mafias violentas, que pactaban para vivir en paz, pero que ante la menor provocación se liberaban en una guerra. Una de las más conflictivas, era la rusa. Una mafia que deseaba expandir su poder hasta todos y cada uno de los líderes.

Pero los rusos no eran los únicos que le quitaban el sueño a los policías, cada mafia tenía motivos suficientes para ser seguidos por el FBI y la Interpol.

Pareciera que los criminales vivirían en sus laureles, disfrutarían de está fama, de está gloria por siempre… pero no. La policía se ha enterado, y la justicia exige que estos criminales paguen por lo que están haciendo, porque nadie queda por encima de la ley. Por eso el FBI solicitó a la Interpol a sus mejores agentes, sus mejores efectivos para limpiar las calles de la escoria que crecía cada vez más en sus hogares, atrapar a estos peligrosos mafiosos y eliminarlos.

Y este grupo de policías se deberá infiltrar entre la mafia, descubrir sus planes y desenmascarar a sus líderes pero… ¿qué tan fácil será está misión? ¿Qué deberán dejar atrás para atrapar a estos hombres? ¿Cuáles son los riesgos a correr? ¿Lo lograrán?


	2. Chapter 2 One day on Miami

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme.

**Advertencia:** Usted está frente a un AU (Altern Universe), lo que se traduce como que los personajes no son países si no que son personas normales, comunes y corrientes. Si no gustas, no leas. La historia se sitúa en el siglo XIX, el año en curso y bla, bla.

* * *

_Primera parte._

**_Capítulo primero. One day on Miami._**

Miami, otro día, otra jornada de trabajo.

Para la clase obrera, los que podían presumir de vivir en la normalidad, no tenían mucho de qué quejarse. Se levantaban, alistaban a los niños, los enviaban al colegio y se dirigían a sus trabajos, a tener otro día.

Pero para los policías, esto distaba de ser cierto. Muchos tenían familias, otros tantos eran jóvenes y solteros, despreocupados. Su trabajo los mantenía siempre en alerta. Llegar a la jefatura de policías era sinónimo de prepararse ante todo. Y, dentro de su entrenamiento, estaba soportar las bromas de los compañeros, el mal humor de algunos, estar atento a cualquier llamada del deber y claro: aguantar a los recién llegados.

La jefatura era un hervidero de vida, de ruidos y saludos. Los amigos se saludaban, algunos se quejaban del turno nocturno… todo parecía un día normal en la jefatura de policías, hasta que…

—¡Kirkland! —todos en la jefatura se quedaron en silencio. El grito procedía de la oficina del asistente en Jefe. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un escoses furioso. Sus ojos verdes despedían odio, y su boca no dejaba de moverse de forma frenética, como si estuviera rezando, aunque muchos juraban que no hacía más que maldecir en su lengua natal—. ¿Dónde está? ¡No lo escondan!

Todos guardaron silencio. Ni una mosca voló en el aire. Blair McGregor estaba furioso. Observaba a cada uno de los oficiales norteamericanos que tenía enfrente. Sabía que ninguno ocultaba a Kirkland, porque Kirkland jamás se escondería… al menos no de él.

—S-señor —uno de los oficiales se adelantó, con gesto temeroso. Los ojos verdes del escoses lo fulminaron—. Oficial McGregor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Todos se quedaron mudos, no podían creer la osadía del chico. Debía ser muy valiente o muy estúpido. Muchos comenzaban a hacer apuestas, aquel oficial sería carne de cañón en cualquier instante. Pero a sorpresa de todos, el gesto del escoses se relajo.

—Es una peculiar pregunta, ¿oficial…? —el chico murmuró su apellido rápidamente—, oficial Smith. Resulta ser que esta jefatura es un desastre total, y necesito hablar con el jefe, el oficial Arthur Kirkland. ¿Le podrían decir que requiero de su presencia?

—Claro, señor —Smtih corrió en dirección a la oficina del jefe. Todos en la jefatura miraban a McGregor, estupefactos por el cambio repentino.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Chismeando? ¡A trabajar! —con ese grito, todos se pusieron a hacer sus cosas, nervioso.

Blair McGregor, oficial escoses, enviado por la Interpol a trabajar. No era un hombre tranquilo, solía mantenerse al margen de las situaciones, pero a veces la rabia le ganaba. Y le ganaba mucho, como en situaciones como esas. Buscó sus cigarros, estaba demasiado furioso para andar a sus anchas, comportándose como un hombre tranquilo. No soportaba mucho tiempo sin fumar, y más si era sometido a presiones como esas.

La jefatura, Norteamérica, las donas, el calor, el café, el acento… todo, odiaba todo lo que tenía alrededor, aún se preguntaba por qué había abandonado la comodidad de su isla para venir a Norteamérica, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué decidió seguir sus instintos y se sumergió en ese mundo lleno de rosquillas? Definitivamente, estaba mal de la cabeza.

Además, era el mediodía, y aún no había fastidiado a Kirkland, e ir a trabajar y no importunar el trabajo del inglés, era como si no hubiera ido a trabajar. Sólo eso le hacía sonreír.

* * *

La puerta del Pub-Bar, _Multicultural_, se abrió con el chirrido de las bisagras.

En la puerta, un hombre de aspecto tosco observaba el oscuro local. Vincent van Dijk tenía un cigarro en la boca; silencioso y serio acercó la mano a un interruptor y el local se llenó de luz.

El bar era un sitio cómodo, casi hogareño. Con banderas de distintos países, menús colgados en las paredes… daba esa sensación de pertenencia. Impecable, como le gustaba al holandés que estuvieran sus cosas, aunque se podían ver algunos orificios en las paredes o sillas, causados por impactos de balas, peleas de borrachos o redadas policiales.

Todo había sido producto de años de trabajo y esfuerzo por parte de Vincent, y antes de él, de su padre y su madre. El local era uno de los más visitados en Miami, y Vincent estaba contento con eso. A diario tenía muchas visitas y grandes ingresos para mantener a su viuda madre y pagar las cuotas o deudas que su padre había dejado al morir.

Vincent cerró la puerta de entrada detrás de él, caminando con paso decidido hasta la barra. Su trabajo no comenzaba hasta las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el Sol bajaba y la vida nocturna comenzaba a despertar lentamente. Pero antes debía ver qué faltaba, qué sobraba y qué no servía.

Nadie apoyaba a Vincent en el bar, pues era algo muy personal. Su hermana, Veronika, prefería perder su tiempo saliendo a la playa o saliendo con chicos a ayudar a su hermano mayor con el último legado de su padre. Había intentando contratar gente, pero al holandés no se le daba el contacto humano. Ni hoy ni nunca. Era demasiado huraño para querer llevarse bien con alguien, además de que odiaba muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba el ruido, y eso resultaba irónico, pues era dueño de un bar muy visitado y concurrido.

Aquel día se vería con un amigo suyo que le pasaría unas cosas que necesitaba.

Vincent no creía en la policía, ni en la mafia. Desde la muerte de su padre había vivido en un mundo neutral, sin querer meterse en ningún asunto de ningún bando. El bien y el mal le daban igual, siempre y cuando nadie dañará a su familia, lo que hicieran otros, le importaba poco.

Pero ese día, se había esperado todo, excepto aquella extraña visita…

* * *

McGregor entró en la sala de archivos. Kirkland se había ido de su oficina para refugiarse entre los archivos de todos y cada uno de los policías que trabajaban en esa Jefatura. En cuanto cerró la puerta, comenzó a dar largas zancadas, haciendo ruido para llamar la atención de Kirkland.

Y lo consiguió.

El rubio alzó la vista y giró un poco su cabeza, para ver como el pelirrojo despedía humo de las orejas. Kirkland rodó los ojos, hundiéndose de nuevo entre los papeles que habían dejado ciertos molestos agentes.

—¡Kirkland! —gritó, para hacerse notar—. ¡Todos en está jefatura son unos incompetentes, idiotas… Hay tomates en mí escritorio, plumas de alguna ave extraña y, para colmo, el imbécil de Francis puso el letrero de baño en **mí** oficina! —habló, lleno de rabia, mientras daba vueltas como un león encerrado—. Además de que el oficial Jones: ¡no deja de gritar! Ayer hice mi ronda con él, y no dejo de hacerse el imbécil con la radio de la patrulla.

—Buen día para ti también, Blair —murmuró un cansado inglés.

—¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Sólo tienen café en la estúpida cafetería! ¡¿Cómo piensas que tome té con ese asqueroso aroma invadiendo **mí** oficina! —se acercó al inglés—. Y péinate, por Dios.

El inglés detuvo sus monótonos movimientos, para mirar a su interlocutor. Bajo sus ojos verdes había unas marcadas ojeras, además de que una sonrisa nerviosa se había posado sobre sus labios. Blair ignoró el hecho de que su homologo estuviera tenso, para introducir un cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Blair, sé cuánto te agrada importunarme el día —comenzó el inglés, metiendo sus dedos entre la mata de cabellos rubios—, pero hoy no. Sólo por hoy, te lo pido. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Blair aguantó una carcajada al oír eso, ¿qué se creía Kirkland? Pero estaba bien, sólo por ese día…

—Sólo porque tú madre y la mía son hermanas, te dejaré en paz —dio una calada a su tabaco, mientras el inglés se destensaba, desparramándose en la silla—. Y hoy es lunes, ¿a qué viene eso?

—Hoy entrego la misiones —Arthur dio un largo suspiró.

—Te has tardado en asignarlas —Blair jaló una silla, acomodándose frente a su primo.

—¿Me tarde? Disculpa que pelee contra tu prepotencia, pero nos tardamos, Blair —recordó, molesto—. Con el incidente de Beilschmidt y el ruso, tuvimos que abortar toda la misión, dejarle ir a casa a recuperarse y esperar señales del ruso. Apenas ha cambiado de mano derecha. Tú me seguiste en todo ese largo y penoso camino.

Blair asintió, recordando aquellos meses de tensión. Se había vuelto su obsesión el asunto de la mafia rusa. Si atrapaban a ese pez gordo, tenían a las demás mafias como algo sencillo. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, todo parecía perfecto, habían cuidado cada detalle, cada cosa… hasta parecía que Beilschmidt era un verdadero ruso. Hasta que algo salió mal y recibieron el llamado de que el agente Beilschmidt estaba agonizando en un hospital. Blair nunca vio las heridas, pero a juzgar por el tiempo de curación, fueron muy graves, lo suficientemente graves como para dejarlo en cama tres meses y medio.

Y por eso se detuvo su misión, perdieron el rastro del jefe ruso. No había rastro de él, hasta que apareció en Miami, con una nueva mano derecha.

—Así que, ahora que tuvimos noticias de movimiento en las mafias…

—¿Mafias? Pensé que sólo habría actividad con los rusos.

—No —Arthur sonrió, casi se burló de su primo—. Tenemos varios menús a la carta, ¿por qué crees que le pedí a la Interpol tantos agentes? Necesito gente lista, que se sepa infiltrar, esconder y aparentar. Beilschmidt es sólo uno de varios.

—No te creía tan listo, Artie —se burló el pelirrojo. A Arthur eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero aún así, sonrió.

—Ya ves, por eso soy el jefe —canturreó, victorioso. Blair estaba impaciente y sabía que en cualquier instante explotaría en su contra—. Tenemos varias mafias concentradas en Miami, por lo que me hicieron entender. Los rusos encabezan la lista, pues son los más peligrosos, los que tienen más pactos debajo del agua, de ellos se encargará Beilschmidt; después tenemos a los italianos —hizo una pausa, observando sus manos y luego el lugar—, son peligrosos, pero están divididos por dos cabezas. Controlan sólo una parte de Miami, y casi no se les ve salir, y tengo a cierto agente que le encantará la perspectiva; luego tenemos a los chinos y de ellos a los japoneses. Y al final una nueva mafia, una mafia latina.

Blair río, como si eso fuera una broma. Arthur frunció el ceño.

—Lo digo en serio. Los latinos manejan mucho las drogas, y han conseguido muchos pactos con el resto de las mafias —se volvió a revolver la mata de cabellos—, lo que ha causado muchos tiroteos y riñas. Son desorganizados, cierto, pero están muy bien armados. Los rusos los odian, los italianos los buscan y los chinos los arman.

—¿Y qué hacen los japoneses?

—Los evitan. Tampoco les agrada tener que ver con ellos. Los japoneses son muy selectivos en cuanto a pactos y mercancías.

—Bueno, sólo has mencionado dos agentes para dos mafias. ¿Qué hay del resto? —Blair soltó una bocanada de humo, en el rostro de Kirkland, que gruñó.

—Bueno, esa es una sorpresa.

—Odio tus sorpresitas, Arthur. Suelta la sopa de una buena vez —Arthur se desesperó. Por eso odiaba tener que trabajar con Blair. Todavía estaba meditando sobre las otras mafias y cómo resolvería esos líos, y no le podía decir eso a Blair.

—Aún no las he contemplado —dijo, a regañadientes—. Tenemos muy poca información sobre ellos, y no me he querido aventurar a lanzar a alguien a lo idiota. Tenemos muchos oficiales que investigarán lo suficiente como para ver qué tan riesgoso es el asunto.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El pelirrojo observaba a Arthur, intrigado. Desde que ambos eran niños, siempre le había dado curiosidad la capacidad de razonamiento del rubio. Era hábil, sagaz, pero pequeño y gruñón. Pero aún así, siempre le ganaba en asuntos de estrategia, era débil de brazos y piernas, además de que cuando eran niños era muy delicado y siempre se escondía bajo la falda de su madre.

Y ahora, era su jefe, el encargado de dirigir importantes movimientos policiacos. Y estaba tomando la misión de su vida. Lo que tal vez lo lanzaría al estrellato como el policía del año. Blair se permitió una sonrisa irónica. Kirkland estaba poniéndole mucho empeño a este asunto, pensó.

—Hoy das las misiones —Arthur salió de sus cavilaciones y asintió, apretando los labios para luego sonreír.

—Sólo dos hoy, que se cumplirán en el plazo de esta semana. Los agentes se ven listos.

—No puedo creer que mandes a Beilschmidt —rodó los ojos—. Es un imbécil, él y Fernández y Bonnefoy. Son un trío de idiotas.

—Pero están capacitados —Kirkland se permitió una sonrisa nerviosa—. Confió plenamente en esos tres, aunque sean demasiado molestos.

—Siempre defendiendo a tus secuaces —Blair se levantó—. Quiero que me quites mi turno con Jones.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo sabe ser un imbécil.

—Blair, Dios mío es un gran chico sólo tienes que… agarrarle la onda —canturreó el inglés.

—Me niego. —Y Blair abandonó la estancia, dejando a Arthur solo, observando el espacio vacío que lo rodeaba.

—Hoy será un día largo —suspiró Kirkland, tomando los papeles de las misiones que debía asignar. Le ponía ansioso todo ese asunto de la mafia.


	3. Chapter 3 An offer you can't refuse

_**Chapter 2. An offer you can't refuse.**_

Después de la comida Gilbert y Antonio habían tramado un plan que tenía que ver con su francés amigo, el jefe de inspectores Francis Bonnefoy, pues ambos sabían que después de la comida, el francés tomaba una hora de descanso ya sea para salir a ligar alguna chica o para dormir, y aquel día, Francis había decidido descansar.

El plan no consistía en absolutamente nada más que atarlo y encerrarlo en una celda, tratarlo de capo mafioso y después desnudarlo, tomarle unas fotos desfavorables y luego dejarlo todo la noche ahí. Fuera de eso, ni Antonio ni Gilbert tenían otro plan. Era tan sólo una pequeña fiesta, pues Gilbert llevaba ya dos meses con ellos, vivo después del incidente con los rusos.

Antonio y Francis no se habían enterado que su mejor amigo había sido enviado con los rusos. Sólo sabían que estaba en una importante misión y que no se podrían ver pues era un infiltrado. Pero un día se les informó que el alemán había sido hallado medio muerto en un barrio polaco, cerca de un bote de basura, y que su estado era crítico.

El francés y el español se fueron hacía Austria, donde estaba siendo atendido su mejor amigo y al verlo, creyeron que moriría. Aquella vez habían estado muy asustados y descubrieron la misión en la que había estado involucrado su amigo. Se debió infiltrar entre los rusos, volverse la mano derecha del Pakhan y hundirlo. Pero la policía había sospechado que Gilbert estaba demasiado unido a los rusos, y sospechaban de una traición, así que dieron información falsa al jefe ruso.

Antonio y Francis se habían horrorizado al saber eso. No podían imaginar qué tipo de información había llegado a oídos del líder ruso para que lo dejara medio muerto.

Y ahora a dos meses de que su amigo se había recuperado, lo celebrarían como sólo ellos sabían.

El Sol de invierno golpeaba las calles aledañas a la jefatura, anunciando que ya era más del mediodía y que se acababa el descanso para la comida. La mayoría de los oficiales que había comido fuera del trabajo regresaban, con sus estómagos llenos y preparados para cualquier cosa del trabajo. Mientras que dentro de la Jefatura un grupo de policías se juntaba en el pasillo que llevaba a las celdas.

Había un gran jaleó, como si tuvieran a un preso muy ruidoso e iracundo. La mayoría de los policías se asomaban de forma curiosa, otros cuchicheaban y unos pocos ignoraban a sus compañeros, pues suponían que sucedía.

—Joder, Francis pesa mucho —se quejaba Antonio, que cargaba de las piernas a un muy profundamente dormido Francis.

—Deja de ser tan llorón Antonio y cárgalo bien —Gilbert intentaba sentarlo en una silla, pero como Antonio había soltado el peso muerto, su tarea se había dificultado—. ¡Antonio, deja de mirar las musarañas y échame una mano!

El español dejo de mirar la nada y ayudo a su gruñón amigo, con una sonrisa.

A pesar de todo el jaleó, Francis no notaba nada. Parecía sumido en un sueño donde tripulaba alguna embarcación, pues daba órdenes en francés, mientras una risa algo siniestra escapaba de sus labios cuando accidentalmente, Antonio le había tocado el muslo.

Gilbert y Antonio habían dejado atado a su amigo sobre una silla, y ambos sonrieron al ver su trabajo terminado. En la celda contraria, uno de los presos les miraba con desconfianza.

—¡Jah! El increíble yo —comenzó Gilbert, cruzándose de brazos, emocionado—, y Antonio, han logrado atar al peligroso capo mafioso Francis _mano larga_ Bonnefoy, ¿qué opinas de eso Antonio?

—¿Es un capo? —Antonio parecía sorprendido—. ¡Era un capo y nunca lo supimos!

—¡No seas imbécil Antonio! Francis es demasiado idiota para ser un capo.

—Oh, tienes razón Gilbert —Antonio se relajó, sentándose en el catre—. ¿Y qué haremos con Francis?

El alemán se relamió los labios.

—°—

Vincent estaba limpiando su bar, no quería tener ni un solo problema en la noche. Odiaba que alguien le dijera que estaba sucio esto y que aquello no estaba bien. De verdad odiaba eso, él no era subordinado de nadie.

Estaba lo suficientemente entretenido con la limpieza que no se percató que un hombre de piel morena y rastas entraba en su establecimiento, acercándosele. En la experiencia de Vincent, esa gente nunca era de confianza.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Vincent van Dijk? —preguntó el moreno, con un marcado acento cubano. El holandés gruñó, alzando la vista.

—¿Quién lo busca? —el cigarrillo que se alojaba en sus labios se arqueó hacía abajo. El hombre sonrió, retirándose las gafas oscuras.

—Carlos Herrera López —extendió una mano enguantada hacía el holandés. Vincent no la estrechó.

—¿Qué desea?

—¿Le gusta que vayan al grano, no es así? —Carlos sonrió y señaló el bolsillo derecho de Van Dijk, donde descansaban unos cigarrillos. Van Dijk le extendió uno—. Me gustan más los habanos, pero no le puedo hacer el feo a un Camello.

Vincent no decía nada, estaba en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa de parte del cubano. Probablemente era un mafioso, y eso no le agradaba. Jamás le agradarían.

El cubano encendió el cigarrillo, dando una larga bocanada y soltando lentamente el humo, en dirección a van Dijk, nada parecía perturbarlo, ni siquiera la mirada asesina de su interlocutor. Finalmente, cuando llevaba la mitad de su cigarrillo, habló.

—Vengo de parte del señor Rodríguez —comenzó, haciendo ademán de sentarse—, él y yo sabemos de su especial gusto por la hierba y demás drogas. Sabemos que tiene contactos que le hacen entregas de marihuana y demás productos difíciles de obtener en Miami, y queremos hacer un trato con usted y sus mercenarios.

Van Dijk gruñó, ¿le estaba amenazando aquel sujeto?

—No pienso competir contra sus matones, si eso le preocupa.

Carlos sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, para mirar bien al holandés. Su jefe, el señor Rodríguez, le había dicho lo difícil que era el cantinero. Un hombre que había perdido a su padre cuando tenía quince años, que se había vuelto el sostén de su familia a muy temprana edad, que siempre había tenido problemas con la ley y no sólo con ellos, también con los mafiosos. Era un verdadero caso, pensó Carlos, además de que compartían edad. Veintiséis años.

—Esto le interesará, señor van Dijk —Herrera despidió un poco de humo, en forma de circulo—, sé que usted perdió una hermana, hace muchos años, allá en su Holanda natal. Su madre y padre la creyeron muerta, pues las circunstancias de su pérdida fueron muy turbias. Estoy seguro de que su madre le dijo a su padre que se fueran por el dolor de haber perdido a su hija, y eso podría explicar porque usted dejo de ser un niño feliz y se volvió tan serio y rígido. Pero aún así, yo sé dónde está ella. Usted es un hombre razonable y sé que no podrá rehusar mi propuesta.

—°—

Agustín Flores, un soldado de la mafia latina observaba la celda contraria con los ojos muy abiertos. Había visto a esos policías amordazar a su compañero y después tratarlo como si fuera un criminal muy peligroso.

En todos sus meses en aquel lugar nunca había sospechado que los policías extranjeros estuvieran tan locos, y algo le decía que si así eran con sus propios amigos, cómo serían con los verdaderos presos. El salvadoreño miró la puerta y comenzó a rezar, en silencio. Tenía tanto miedo de esos locos.

Y con justa razón, lo que habían hecho Antonio y Gilbert no tenía nombre. Tenían a Francis desnudó en un catre, atado de manos y pies, con una simple rosa cubriendo sus regiones vitales. Y aunque para ellos tres era muy normal ver a su amigo desnudo, para el resto de los mortales que allí se encontraban, esa escena distaba de ser agradable.

—Por Dios, ¿pero qué tramas Beilschmidt? —Francis había despertado hacía dos minutos, justo cuando le habían colocado la rosa en sus regiones vitales.

—Tenemos pruebas que dicen que era un capo muy peligroso, Bonnefoy —el alemán tenía una sonrisa torcida. Francis soltó una risita irónica.

—Antonio, amigo mío, ¿podrías rascarme la nariz? —Antonio se acercó a su amigo y le rasco—. Gracias. ¿Un capo peligroso? Tito Francis es la persona más legal, ¿qué pruebas tienes, Gilbo?

—¡Aja! —sacó unas fotografías instantáneas, de poses desfavorables. El francés se horrorizo.

—¡Aparta eso de mí! ¿Son mías? ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Antonio observó a sus dos amigos jugando con las fotografías y finalmente decidió desatar al francés, dejándolos jugar más. Antonio estaba encantado con toda esa situación. Francis golpeando a Gilbert, y Gilbert pidiendo ayuda. Antonio sólo los observaba, como un niño que ve el circo, sólo riendo. Por su mente no pasaba la idea de que en verdad se lastimarán.

—¡**Bonnefoy, Fernández, Beilschmidt**! —el gritó sacó a Antonio de sus pensamientos, y Francis que asfixiaba a Gilbert lo dejo en paz—. ¿¡Qué mierdas creen que hacen!

—¡Oh las cejas nos atacan! —Antonio se arrojó detrás de Francis.

—Oh, Arthur, qué encantador encuentro —canturreó el francés, acercándose con ademanes muy amanerados—. ¿Qué te trae al bajo mundo de las celdas? —Francis estaba apoyado contra las rejas, intentando alcanzar al inglés.

Arthur tenía detrás al pelirrojo Blair, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, mientras intentaba hacer callar a todos los presos que pedían rescate y amenazaban con añadir una demanda por daños a la moral.

—¡Cierra la boca, sapo! —Arthur estaba fuera de sí, y amenazaba con asfixiar al francés, de no haber sido por el agente Smith, que sujetaba al jefe.

En la celda, Gilbert miraba las fotografías que tenía rotas, mientras reía de forma histérica. Antonio buscaba algo que lanzarle a Arthur, que intentaba asfixiar a Francis, él cual sólo quería besar al inglés, quién era sujetado por el diminuto agente Smith. Blair los observaba, pensando que eran unos idiotas, mientras seguía fumando.

—°—

Vincent estaba helado en su lugar, ¿quién demonios era aquel sujeto? ¿Cómo sabía tanto de él y su familia? ¿Quién le había hablado de…? Sus ojos verdes se congelaron, y su mandíbula se apretó. Estaba furioso, y si aquel sujeto no se iba, Vincent le soltaría un golpe en la cara. Y un diablo si fuera un capo, nadie se metía con su familia. ¡Nadie! En especial con sus recuerdos.

—Lárguese —lo fulminó con la mirada. No planeaba a decir más, sabía que su postura delataba sus intenciones. Carlos se esperó esa reacción. Se había apresurado a la situación, el señor Rodríguez le había dicho que fuera paso por paso, pues soltar esas cosas no era algo muy sencillo.

—Lo siento Vincent, ¿te puedo llamar así? —se levantó, quedando a la altura del holandés—. Sé que con la familia uno nunca se debe meter. Le ofrezco un trato. Usted trafica, se alía con nosotros y yo le digo lo que sé de su hermanita, ¿le parece justo? No quiero que me responda ahora, yo vendré en una semana y nos arreglaremos.

Carlos le dio una palmada a Vincent, se colocó sus gafas de Sol y salió de ahí, con aire orgulloso. Fuera del bar, un auto plateado le esperaba y la puerta se abrió. Carlos entró, quitándose el sombrero y las gafas. En el lado contrario, estaba sentado un hombre delgado, que estaba cubierto por un sombrero ranchero.

—¿Y, qué dijo? —preguntó, en español, mirando por la ventana.

—Creo que lo pensará —Carlos se estiró en su lugar—. En una semana nos veremos.

—Lo necesitamos como aliado —dijo el joven, mientras sonreía—. Espero no me falles Carlos.

—Eso nunca. Eso nunca.

Vincent vio el auto alejarse y se desplomó en la silla. En un ataque de rabia arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo, lleno de rabia. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta? Necesitaba hablar con su madre.

—°—

Y ahí está el capítulo dos xD. Lamentó la demora, pero estuve ocupada y... bueno, aquí está y espero actualizar más seguido~


	4. Chapter 4 Harder than you think

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. Sólo algunos y eso a medias.  
Nota: Oh dios mío. Después de una eternidad volví con esta historia. Discúlpenme la tardanza de casi un año o si no es que más. ¡Soy una terrible persona y lo sé! Pero tenía una idea en la mente, pero no podía desarrollarla. La forma en que escribo el fic es de adelante hacia atrás, y cuando llegó al capítulo donde la trama llega al clímax, empiezo a escribir hacia adelante. ¿Loco, no? Pero en fin. Decidí que el fi se dividiría en sagas, para facilidades creativas. Faltan todavía dos o tres capítulos para está saga de presentación, y ya comenzaremos con la saga más importante. Espero no defraudarlo y: ¡disfruten del fic!

* * *

**_Saga de las Misiones_**

**_Chapter 3°. Harder than you think._**

Las cosas se habían calmado, al fin, en la Jefatura. Francis al fin tenía ropa, Arthur ya no tenía intenciones de matar al rubio, y Antonio y Gilbert estaban relativamente entretenidos, leyendo unas revistas que habían pillado en la oficina del inglés.

Blair, por su lado, obligaba a Arthur a firmar que él no tendría que cubrir el turno de la noche con Jones, y que el que lo haría sería el mismísimo Arthur.

—Sigo pensando que estás exagerando. Jones es un chico entusiasta, algo que parece hacerte falta —masculló Arthur, terminando de firmar el documento y dándoselo al escocés, que comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

—Entonces, espero disfrutes tu ronda con el entusiasta Jones. —Blair salió, azotando la puerta. La oficina quedó sumergida en silencio.

—Y bien, querido Arthur ¿para qué nos necesitabas? —Francis observaba al inglés, con esa mirada socarrona tan propia de él. Arthur se rascó el puente de la nariz, en un gesto lleno de frustración.

—A ti aún no te necesito, rana. Pero debes de hacerme un favor —Francis, que en un principio se ofendió por el apodo, se relamió los labios, cambiando su postura a una más relajada.

—¿Una noche solitaria la de hoy? Sabes que tengo horarios estrictos, y si me encuentro con una chica… —Arthur le lanzó su engrapadora a la cabeza, llamando la atención de Antonio y Gilbert, quienes parecían estar en una nueva y extraña atmosfera.

—¡Por una vez…! —Arthur contó hasta cien, intentando calmarse—. Quiero que vayas por el resto de los Beilschmidt, busques a la señorita Fernández y le digas a Jones que hoy cubro turno con él —Francis, que había esquivado el golpe por los pelos, salió, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo, de forma provocativa, al inglés.

Arthur sólo lo vio irse, con unas ganas criminales de asesinarlo. Se anotó mentalmente, que lo haría pasar un infierno durante dos meses, por simple placer. Y luego concentró su mirada en los dos agentes que tenía en frente.

—¿Para qué quieres a mis hermanos? —Gilbert se había puesto en pie, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y para qué quieres a mi hermana, Arthur? ¿Qué planeas hacer, eh? —Arthur se sobó la cabeza, mirando al par de idiotas que tenía en frente.

—Hoy les entrego las misiones.

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para que los dos agentes sintieran como la sangre se les escapaba del rostro. Antonio se puso pálido, y Gilbert aún más, si es que eso se podía. Antonio estaba ansioso, no podía negarlo, pero le aterraba la idea de tener que dejar a su familia por mucho tiempo.

Pero Gilbert lo tomó con un gesto amargo. Su boca estaba cerrada, y formaba una mueca, como si acabara de chupar un limón demasiado agrio. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía cinco meses le abrumó. La convivencia con los rusos, el idioma, el vodka… la traición, los golpes y la sangre. Las lágrimas de su familia y amigos. Nadie entendía por lo que había pasado. Se había vuelto una difícil prueba, algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar, porque había sido demasiado. Y hasta cierto punto agradecía que lo golpearan hasta la muerte, porque de no haber sido así, quizás hubiera traicionado a los suyos.

Los rusos le habían enseñado algo que era muy difícil de explicar. Le habían dado una nueva y diferente familia. Lo habían hecho olvidar su misión. Y ahora que había vuelto, que las cosas lentamente recobraban sentido. Ahora que se sentía más unido a su familia y amigos. Lo volvían a enviar a la boca del lobo. Y él sabía que una vez aceptará esa misión, no habría vuelta atrás. Cualquier error y no volvería a correr con la misma suerte.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y se esparció por las cicatrices de su cuerpo. La sonrisa helada de su antiguo Jefe. Las palabras que sonaban tranquilas, pero eran tan frías como cuchillos. El recuerdo lo asfixió por un angustioso minuto.

—Sé que es difícil —Arthur finalmente volvió a hablar, notando la desesperación que había absorbido al alemán. Antonio miró a su amigo, nervioso—. Pero eres el mejor y sé que podrás hacerlo de manera impecable está vez.

—Como si la vez pasada hubiera fallado —se burló el albino. Arthur sonrió un poco y les pidió sentarse. La junta apenas acababa de empezar.

—°—

Las cuatro de la tarde se sentían como el mediodía. El calor parecía no querer ceder en ningún momento, y por eso los novatos habían decidido irse a refugiar a los establecimientos con sombras. Nadie quería salir al abrazante sol, y mucho menos querían levantarse. No sólo era abrazante, también era agotador y sus uniformes se había vuelto trampas de calor.

Pero había un oficial entusiasta que parecía negarse a la idea de descansar.

—Escúchame Matt, el mal nunca descansa —respondió el rubio de cabello corto, respondiendo al jadeo y cansancio de su hermano gemelo.

—Alfred, hasta el mal debe de protegerse del Sol. Te vas a quemar la piel si sigues aquí —pero cualquier suplica era en vano cuando se trataba de Alfred F. Jones. Desde el primer día que llegó a Miami para trabajar, todos esperaron que la energía y ganas se le fueran con el paso de los días.

Pero nada. Era como si sus energías se recargaran cada vez que devoraba esas hamburguesas, o donas, o café. Y aunque su hermano había llegado con la misma energía. Ahora estaba más tranquilo y sumiso.

Matthew suspiró, y reuniendo toda su esparcida fuerza de voluntad, tomó del brazo a su hermano, comenzando a adularlo con un helado. Necesitaba recuperar toda el agua que había perdido en tan sólo una hora.

—No puedo creer que hayas querido hacerte policía Matthew. ¡Papá estaría defraudado! —el norteamericano comía su helado de cuatro bolas con rapidez, mientras que su hermano sonreía por estar descansando, al fin.

—Ni siquiera yo sé porqué me hice policía, Alf —reconoció el canadiense.

Ambos eran hermanos gemelos. O mellizos, como decían los médicos. Y siempre habían vivido juntos, hasta el inminente divorcio de sus padres. Mientras que Matthew se fue con su madre y su padrastro, Alfred se quedo con su padre, que nunca se volvió a casar. El padre de ambos. Frank Jones había sido policía, y el abuelo de ambos había servido al ejército. Igual que su bisabuelo. Hasta llegar a la época de la Guerra Civil. Sin embargo, Alfred era el que se sentía más identificado con los policías, mientras que Matthew, con un temperamento más calmado, parecía estar más enfocado a la cocina.

Y a pesar de ser hermanos gemelos, sus personalidades eran opuestas. Total y completamente opuestas.

—¡Chicos! —una voz femenina llamó la atención de los hermanos, que se giraron para ver a dos de sus compañeros policías.

—¡Leáh, Einar! —los gemelos saludaron e invitaron a sus compañeros a sentarse. La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa enorme a su acompañante, el cual sólo se encogió de hombros y la siguió, con un rostro impasible.

—Que bueno es verlos —dijo la chica, sentándose al lado de Matthew—. Pensé que seguirían dando rondas, María y Joan-Enric nos dijeron que parecía como si el sol no los afectará.

—¡Pues es cierto! —Alfred se levantó, alzando su helado en el aire—. Los héroes no descansan, así como el mal tampoco. Pero como Matthew es un pésimo héroe de apoyo, lo deje comer un helado.

Matthew se rascó la nuca, provocando la risa de Leáh y una leve mueca que paso por sonrisa, de parte de Einar. Leáh era una de las novatas de la Interpol que recién habían llegado. Provenía de Bélgica y estaba entrenándose en Miami, por idea de sus padres. Mientras que Einar era islandés. Frío y calmado, era raro verlo en alguna situación extraña, pero cuando se pasaba de copas con Leáh o alguno de sus compañeros, demostraba tener un carácter de lo más juguetón y amigable.

Los cuatro policías se habían hecho amigos por accidente y gracias al ímpetu de Alfred.

—Alfred, oí que no te fue nada bien con el Sub Jefe McGregor —comentó Einar, diciendo más palabras de las usuales. Los policías se sorprendieron un poco, pero fue Alfred el que enarcó una ceja.

—¿Mal? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Fue la mejor ronda que he hecho en mí vida! —Alfred se balanceó hacia atrás, con la silla—. De hecho, creo que me encontré con alguien de la mafia japonesa.

Los presentes se acercaron más al norteamericano sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír.

—°—

Antonio salió silbando de la oficina de Arthur. Él ya sabía su misión, y lo habían mandado de vuelta al trabajo. Su hermana, como siempre, había hecho caso omiso a la llamada de Francis, así que a él sólo le quedaba verla en la noche. Pero eran los hermanos de Gilbert los que esperaban sentados, impacientes (al menos las mujeres). Gilbert aún estaba charlando dentro con Arthur y a él no le había dejado oír nada de la misión del albino. Supuestamente por seguridad, pero si fuera así, ¿por qué Gilbert pudo escuchar su misión?

No se dio más golpes en la cabeza y saludo de forma rápida a la familia de Gilbert que le respondieron de la misma forma. Parecían angustiados, y no era para menos. Los meses en que Gilbert se fue fueron meses traumáticos. Supo que Ludwig lo tomó con más tranquilidad que sus hermanas, pero para él, como su amigo, estar en España no le ayudaba mucho.

Y cuando apareció.

Nunca había visto a alguien sobrevivir a ese tipo de golpes tan repetitivos y contundentes. Definitivamente, con los que se metió, sabían lo que hacían y planeaban matarlo. Nunca se les fue develada toda la misión, por seguridad, pero Antonio ya lo sospechaba. Sólo dos mafias eran así: la rusa y la latinoamericana. Siempre es mejor dejar un aviso. Pero muchas veces se les pasaba la mano.

Entró a su oficina, recogiendo papeles y acomodando cosas. Tenía tres horas para alistarse y despedirse de su vida como oficial. Tenía que infiltrarse entre la mafia italiana, hacer que bajaran la guardia y atraparlos en el acto. Pero aún había algo que no le gustaba a Antonio, pero no podía explicar con palabras su molestia. Era como si algo grande estuviera hirviendo en la ciudad, y que sólo por eso Arthur se estaba moviendo. Como si él estuviera al tanto. Frunció el ceño.

No, tenía que confiar. A pesar de su forma de ser, confiaba en que Arthur era un buen policía. Tenía que confiar. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de su hermana. Pensó si marcarle o no, y se decidió a hacerlo. Tenían un rato de no charlar, y le serviría verla de nuevo.

—°—

Vincent tomó el teléfono en su mano derecha y comenzó a marcar el número de su madre. Estaba nervioso, y aún sentía como sus palmas secretaban sudor, haciéndole imposible no mojar su teléfono. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el tono de espera, intentando sonar tranquilo, para no asustar a su madre.

—¿Diga? —respondió la mecánica voz, al otro lado del teléfono. Vincent suspiró.

—Hola mamá, soy yo —respondió en su lengua natal. Imaginó a su madre sonriendo, al otro lado.

—¡Mi niño! ¿Qué paso, corazón, está todo bien?

—Sí mamá, sólo quería saber cómo estabas y ver si podía ir a casa.

—Por supuesto amor. Estoy muy bien, terminaba de coser la ropa de una clienta, me pidió un nuevo boceto para la boda de su hermano. Oh y Veronika trajo un paquete de Holanda, ya sabes a quién dárselo.

—Gracias mamá —la mujer comenzó a parlotear sobre su día y finalmente se detuvo, riéndose levemente.

—Te aburro corazón, ven cuando quieras. Sabes que esta siempre será tú casa.

—Allá estaré —colgó el teléfono al oír la sonrisa plácida de su madre y suspiró. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en esos instantes, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por ambos.

Dejó una nota en una de las mesas, esperando que su amigo no se apresurara en llegar y que si lo hacía, lo esperará. Cerró la puerta de enfrente y salió por detrás, con rumbo hacía un pequeño departamento a sólo cuatro cuadras.

Había quedado huérfano de padre por causa de una redada en su pub. Vincent era un niño que se metía mucho en problemas, le gustaba pelearse por todo y por nada. Nadie lo intimidaba, ni siquiera su padre, un hombre de gesto severo, pero que siempre buscaba cuidar a sus únicos hijos. Su vida en Holanda había sido bella, hasta que perdió a su hermana menor. Nunca se repuso de esa perdida. Ni siquiera su padre. Aún cuando la recordaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y buscaba los brazos de su mujer o a sus hijos, para intentar ser fuerte. Vincent siempre sufrió al ver a sus padres así.

Pero ahora. Ahora que alguien aparecía diciendo que tal vez, su hermana no estaba muerta. Tal vez podrían comenzar de nuevo, o sólo saber que esa niña que le quito noches de sueño a sus padres podría estar viva, sana y salva le provocabas un extraño estremecimiento.

Llegó a edificio de departamentos, y tocó el timbre de la casa de su madre. La puerta vibró y se apresuró a entrar. El edificio tenía un ascensor, pero él prefería caminar, subir las escaleras. Su madre vivía en el cuarto piso, en un departamento pequeño, pero con todas las cosas que ella podía necesitar. Se puso frente a la puerta de su madre, y con su llave, abrió la puerta.

La casa olía a chocolate, madera y a casa. Era pequeña, pero hogareña y cómoda. Había muchas fotografías en las paredes, y había varias plantas ornamentales. El departamento tenía una iluminación excelente y ahí, entre todas esas cosas que provocan a Vincent sonreír, estaba su madre. Emma van Dijk terminaba de coser y parecía muy atenta a su trabajo, hasta que reparó en su hijo. Su único hijo varón.

—¡Vinny! —exclamó la mujer, lanzándose hacía su hijo y estrechándolo con sus diminutos brazos. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como los del rubio, pero su cabello era de un gris platinado, largo pero sujeto en un moño. Vincent correspondió el abrazo.

—Hola, mamá —la mujer condujo a su hijo hasta la mesa y lo obligó a sentarse.

—Voy por algo de beber, ¿un té helado estará bien? Está haciendo un calor terrible allá afuera, mi cielo. Dime que te pusiste bloqueador solar.

Emma van Dijk nunca había podido dejar de ver a sus hijos como sus bebés. Ya tuvieran dos, doce o veintiséis años, para Emma ellos siempre serían sus niños. Vincent sonrió a medias, viendo a su madre danzar, sin decir mucho. La mujer parloteaba sobre su trabajo, sobre la vecina y su gato, sobre el clima y lo terrible que era, hasta que finalmente le sonrió a su hijo, permitiendo que el contorno de sus ojos se llenara de arrugas. Era una mujer de eterna sonrisa.

—Perdóname, corazón. Te estoy aburriendo con mi cachará y debes de estar muy ocupado —tomó la mano de este, como acunándola.

—No te preocupes, extrañaba venir aquí. No me molesta —Emma ladeó la cabeza y asintió—. Madre, hoy vino alguien al bar —comenzó el holandés, midiendo sus palabras y observando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, la cual sólo asentía levemente—, él dice tener información para mí, sobre algo importante pero… es de la mafia y sabes que no me fio de ellos.

—Cielo, la decisión que tomes, yo la apoyo —le dio unas palmaditas, y comenzó a pensar en cómo responderle a su hijo—. ¿Vash sabe de esto?

—No, hoy nos veremos, antes de que abra el pub.

—Entonces espera a hablar con él. Lo que sea que te ofrezcan, Vinny, debes ser consciente de que tiene un precio. Tú padre no trataba con ellos porque sabía que nos podía poner en peligro. Pero piensa bien tú respuesta, amor. No sabes de qué calaña son esos tipos.

—Lo haré, mamá. Lo haré.

—°—

Gilbert salió de la oficina, con un semblante serio, que le duró pocos minutos, porque ye tenía encima a sus hermanas. Julchen y Monika lo bombardeaban con extrañas preguntas que él a duras penas podía responder, o siquiera procesar. Y detrás estaba Ludwig, acomodándose la gorra de oficial, mirando la escena como si fuera el pan de todos los días.

—¡Cállense! —las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, mirando al albino—. Maldición, a duras penas recuerdo sus nombres. Vámonos a casa, que no pienso responder nada de su interrogatorio ahora.

—¡Pero Gilbert! —Julchen tiró de la mano del alemán, obligándolo a que la mirará—. ¿Por qué nos habló Francis? ¿Qué te sucedió, estás en problemas otra vez?

—No voy a decirte nada hasta que estemos en casa, Jul —miró a Ludwig, en busca de apoyo, pero él ya estaba caminó al automóvil—. No tengo refuerzos…

—Gil —Monika se acomodó el mandil del kínder, mirando a su hermano dudosa. Gilbert dirigió toda su atención a ella. Monika era por mucho, su hermana favorita y a la que más cuidaba, después de Ludwig—. No puedo ir a casa ahora, todavía debo volver a la escuela. ¿Podrías contarme caminó a la escuela?

—O-ok… —suspiró Gilbert, tirando de Julchen hacía el carro—. No es nada de que preocuparse, su increíble hermano será promovido, pero tengo que ir a Europa una temporada. Ustedes saben, trabajo.

Las muchachas intercambiaron miradas dudosas, pero siguieron en silencio a Gilbert que había comenzado a adularse. Ya estaba en el carro Ludwig, mirando por el retrovisor a sus hermanos. Julchen se sentó de copiloto, mientras que Gilbert y Monika se sentaban detrás. Los cuatro hermanos Beilschmidt.

Gilbert era el mayor de los cuatro, seguido por Ludwig y después por Julchen y Monika, que eran hermanas mellizas. A diferencia suya, Julchen no era albina, sólo tenía el cabello de un rubio muy blanco, pero sus ojos eran tan azules como los del resto de la familia. Tanto Gilbert como Ludwig trabajaban como policías, enviados por la Interpol. Julchen era modelo y Monika maestra en un jardín de infantes.

Gilbert abrazaba por los hombros a Monika, y le comentaba de su día en la Jefatura. No se sentía con fuerzas para hablar sobre su misión, y sabía que no les podía decir nada a sus hermanas, sólo a Ludwig. Además, no quería arruinar ni un solo momento con su familia. Tenía poco tiempo para seguir con ellos, y no podía perderlos así de fácil. Simplemente, no podía.

—¿Y qué tal tu día, west? —el rubio, miró por el retrovisor y suspiró.

—No puedo quejarme, estuve trabajando con los de nuevo ingreso —Julchen estaba entretenida con sus uñas, pero atenta a la conversación.

—Debe ser aburrido. Me han dicho que sólo hay cuatro que valen la pena para ser policías.

—No sé, hay uno que está muy entusiasmado, pero no creo que tenga madera para. Y su hermano, él definitivamente no tiene madera.

—¿Jones? McGregor se ha quejado amargamente de él, desde que cubren el turno nocturno, parece haberse vuelto más gruñón —Ludwig sonrió a medias, viendo a su hermano carcajearse. Hacía tiempo, esa perspectiva había sido tan difícil de tener.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela de Monika y la dejaron ahí, y los tres manejaron rumbo a la casa, hambrientos.

—°—

Alfred término sus historia y los otros presentes chiflaron, sorprendidos. Matthew parecía considerablemente alterado por lo que Alfred había comentado.

—¡Eso es genial, Alfred! Si le dijeras eso al Jefe Kirkland, seguramente te pondría en el grupo de infiltrados —Leáh parecía más emocionada que de costumbre, tanto que estaba casi sobre Alfred, dispuesta a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Matthew observó la reacción de Leáh con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que Alfred y ella se habían conocido, había notado lo animada que ella estaba con él, pero Alfred parecía ignorar todas sus insinuaciones, no a propósito, si no porque él tenía la mirada fija en alguien más. Y Leáh parecía notarlo también, pero no desistía con su hermano.

—Lo dudo —corto, tajante Einar, intentando apartar a Leáh—. Si el Jefe se entera, te moverá de turno y probablemente te penalicen. Tenemos prohibido acercarnos a las mafias, Jones.

—¡Einar, no seas tan rudo! —se quejó Leáh, mirándolo con un puchero, el cual el islandés ignoró olímpicamente.

—Tiene razón, Alf, deberías ser cuidadoso nunca sabes que…

—No me importa —respondió rápidamente el americano, dejando su soda vacía en la mesa—. Yo ya sé quién es él, y además, no traía uniforme y será fácil acercarme. Ya cuando lo acorrale, llamaré refuerzos y me ascenderán más rápido de lo que pueden decir: ¡Hamburguesa con queso! Además, él no sabe mi nombre.

—Pero lo puede saber —inquirió su gemelo, mientras sacaba dinero para pagar la comida de los cuatro—. Pienso que deberías decirle, está noche, al oficial McGregor para qué vea qué hacer con eso.

—No será necesario, Matt —los cuatro se levantaron y dejaron el dinero en la mesa, saliendo a la tarde, que lentamente comenzaba a caer. Alfred miró su teléfono y comprobó que eran las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Tanto habían pasado charlando?

Einar y Leáh se despidieron de Matthew y Alfred, tomando su rumbo a la jefatura para dar por finalizado su turno y regresar a sus hogares. Mientras que Matthew y Alfred todavía tenían que cubrir una última zona, antes de regresar a la jefatura y hacer su cambio de turno.

—Alfred, sé que te gusta ignorarme, pero en verdad, habla con el oficial McGregor…

—Matt, te preocupas mucho por mí. Voy a estar bien, además, sólo fue una vez y ya —ambos subieron a la patrulla, y Matthew encendió el auto, camino al boulevard, para comenzar la ronda por ahí—. Soy el gemelo mayor, pero actúas como si fueras mamá. —Matthew se limitó a sonreír, y coincidir con su hermano. Él siempre era el preocupado, pero Alfred parecía no importarle mucho.

—Tienes razón —sonrió, comenzando a frenar el auto, y mirando a los alrededores—. Podrías aprovechar esto como una oportunidad para hablar con el señor Kirkland.

Alfred pareció atragantarse con su saliva, y un extraño rubor subió a sus mejillas. Matthew había dado en el clavo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Él y yo hemos hablado mucho! No es como si lo necesitará hablar con él.

—Yo sólo decía, Alf. Sólo decía —y rió, ignorando las extrañas explicaciones que Alfred quería darle. _Era demasiado obvio_, pensó Matthew, siempre ha sido muy obvio.

—°—

Arthur se recargó en su silla, y comenzó a girar sobre está. En el plazo de esa semana, las misiones comenzarían, y él no estaba del todo seguro sobre su propia decisión con la mafía japonesa. Pero no había nadie más para hacer ese trabajo. Y no quería arriesgarse.

—Hay veces, en las que debes tomar decisiones difíciles, Artie —escuchó en su mente, la voz de su padre, mientras lo despedía en el aeropuerto. Sí, y esa era difícil. Miró su reloj. Ese día cubriría el turno nocturno con Jones. No sabía que podía suceder, pero, no debía ser tan malo como Blair lo decía.

¿O sí?

* * *

_Arthur no sabe en lo que se metió. __Vincent es un niño de mamá, __¿y qué tiene que ver Vash? Parece ser que Alfred es muy obvio con... con algo._

_Próximo capítulo: 4° Sweet, chocolate, ¿marijuana man?_


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet, chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. Sólo algunos y eso a medias.

**Nota:** Tarde, pero ya estamos aquí, con el capítulo cuatro. ¡Bien! Debo agradecer la inspiración de este capítulo a un fic y a que me senté frente a la PC y de pronto las palabras comenzaron a salir solitas.

Quiero hacer algunas muchas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo. Me gusta el crack, lo he roleado y todo y podrán ver a lo largo y amplio del fic que juego mucho con eso. También hago destellos de algunas parejas, o de un cariño que parece ir más allá de lo fraternal, pero las parejas ya están establecidas. Así que si veo algún review con quejas, pondré cara de: Me la suda y seguiré. Lo siento, pero así soy yo. Agradezcan que doy esbozos de distintas parejas.

Este capítulo es un poco aburrido, por no decir que muy aburrido, a mi parecer ;3; pero me quería enfocar mucho más en las historias personales y eso. Lo que dice Bélgica sobre los gays es la perspectiva que tiene el mundo sobre ellos, así que decidí que ella podría tener la misma idea por no haber convivido antes con ellos, vale? No quiero flammers! Pero de nuevo, sólo de algunos, porque hay personajes que debo reservar para proximas sagas (; Y bueno, mucha chachara y poco fic.

Y una última cosa, estoy pensando ir publicando cositas o datos random sobre el fic en tumblr. O sea, hacer un tumblr especial para poder informarles de cómo va la cosa, pero creo que mi fic de baja calidad no llega para club de fans xD.

* * *

**_Saga de Misiones_**

**_Chapter 4°. Sweet, chocolate, ¿marijuana man?_**

Einar apartó su vista de Leáh por un instante, enfocándose en la revista que tenía enfrente. Ambos viajaban por camión, de regreso a la Jefatura, mientras el Sol comenzaba a descender y las luces comenzaban a encenderse. A Einar todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ese ambiente de trabajo, pero en especial a su compañera.

Una belga hiperactiva, el contraste perfecto de su personalidad. Distraída, glotona y extremadamente cariñosa. No entendía cómo habían comenzado a hablarse, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido por iniciativa propia. Aunque reconocía que ella era muy bella, a veces su hiperactividad tiraba todo al caño.

—Sabes Einar —volvió a hablar la belga, recargándose en su compañero, provocando que este prestará más atención a su revista—, Alfred va a conseguir llamar la atención de todos en la Jefatura, y el resto de nosotros veremos cómo asciende tan pronto —suspiro.

—¿Y? —Einar le dio vuelta a la página, pero Leáh se la arrebató, obligándolo a verla al rostro.

—¿Cómo que "¿_y_?"? ¡Einar, tenemos que sobresalir tanto como él! Deberíamos buscar alguna forma de infiltrarnos en alguna mafia.

—De eso nunca —el islandés intentó apartar el rostro de la muchacha del suyo, pero sin éxito. Resopló—. No sabes en qué problemas se ha metido Alfred, además de que si algo sale mal no recibirá un castigo, si no que lo pueden matar, ¿entiendes? —había hablado más de lo normal en ese día, pero era lo que le había provocado sus "amigos". Le era difícil permanecer callado por mucho tiempo, porque inmediatamente, ellos lo obligaban a hablar de más.

—¿Me quieres proteger? —se sonrojó de golpe—. Einar, tampoco es como si fuéramos niños.

—Lo somos, y por eso estamos en prácticas. Cuando tengamos entrenamiento para infiltrarnos, lo haremos. Ahora, deja de encimárteme —Leáh se rió y beso en la mejilla al muchacho, comenzando admirar el paisaje de Miami, en un peculiar silencio. Einar sólo buscaba la forma de dejar de sentir ese sofocante calor en el rostro.

—°—

Vincent regresó a su bar, con un leve zumbido en sus oídos a causa de la charla con su madre. Era una mujer muy habladora, y como su hermana Veronika se le unió, deseó estar sordo para no oír sus atronadoras risas. Pero estar en casa era algo muy agradable.

Estaba acordándose de la comida que no se dio cuenta que había un chico rubio sentado y fumando en la barra. Vincent parpadeó al oler el cigarro y pudo ver al muchacho, que parecía ajeno a lo que tenía alrededor, y contaba unas cajas y dinero.

—Te tardaste en llegar —murmuró el rubio, dejando el cigarrillo en un cenicero y mirando a Vincent.

—Leíste la nota —el otro asintió.

—Cuando vuelvas a verla, salúdala de mi parte —le señaló la silla de enfrente, indicándole que se sentará.

—Por eso me dejó ir pronto —Vincent obedeció y colocó una caja frente a Vash. No necesitaban hablar mucho, se conocían de toda la vida y por eso, había aprendido a interpretar el silencio del otro con increíble facilidad.

Vash y Vincent se conocieron en el colegio, cuando tenía sólo trece años. Vash era un chico huraño, menos que Vincent, pero seguía siendo huraño. Ambos eran de padres que había tenido que salir de Europa por necesidades y habían terminado en América.

Vash tenía una historia más complicada. Había quedado huérfano a los dieciséis años y para mantener a su hermana, comenzó a volverse mercenario, trabajando para una mafia hasta que se harto y decidió trabajar por solitario, conservando contactos pero siempre siéndole fiel a su amigo holandés. Ambos entendían lo que era el peso de las responsabilidades, y también eran conscientes de las necesidades que tenían, y por eso, jamás se habían dado la espalda.

Cuando su padre había muerto, el primero en estar a su lado fue Vash, y cuando su hermana parecía que moriría, Vincent movió cielo y tierra sólo por su amigo. Y ahora que estaban a sólo unos pasos para entrar a los treinta, sentía que era difícil sabotearse.

Se miraron y se ignoraron, cada uno haciendo lo propio, hasta que Vincent se decidió a romper el silencio. El tiempo se le acababa y no era conveniente tener a Vash en el trabajo para cuando el pub se abriera.

—Vino un capo —comenzó el holandés, llamando la atención del suizo, que alzó una ceja, curioso y animando a su interlocutor a hablar—. Quiere hacer un trato conmigo, supongo que quiere este territorio.

—Sabías que era cuestión de tiempo —Vash sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¿Qué te ofrecen?

—Información.

—¿A cambio de qué? ¿Y qué tipo de información?

—A cambio de este lugar, como base y a ti, como contacto externo —Vincent estaba comenzando a enfurecerse y sacó un cigarrillo, que se apresuró a fumar—. Me ofrecen información. —Vash se rascó la mejilla, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a sopesar la situación.

—Se más claro, Vinny —ironizo el suizo, mientras le pedía un cigarro, que su contrario le extendió sin problemas.

Vincent comenzó a contar la historia, agregando y quitando información, hasta ver que su interlocutor estaba satisfecho, pero no lo parecía. Parecía mosqueado. ¿Lo decía en serio? Esa información era nada comparada con lo que significaba tener esa área de Miami. El principal problema de Vincent era que mantenerse neutral no le causaba algo grato, porque había mafias que no respetaban. Como la latina. Suspiró.

—¿No sería más fácil que declinaras la oferta? No sirve de nada desenterrar fantasmas.

—No son fantasmas —Vincent dio una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo y miró el techo, ordenando sus ideas—. Si cabe la posibilidad de que este viva…

—¿Arriesgarías a tu familia, por un fantasma? Tú padre no habría hecho eso, y lo sabes —Vincent sintió el golpe, y cerró sus ojos, impaciente, subiendo las manos hasta su cicatriz en la frente. Un lindo recordatorio de porqué no confiaba en las mafias.

—Tengo una semana para pensarlo, Vash. Y lo haré —concluyó, mientras golpeaba con su dedo índice las cajas—. Ahora, hablemos de negocios.

El suizo sonrió ampliamente.

—°—

—¡Amelia, ya llegue! —la voz del español resonó por el pequeño apartamento, mientras dejaba sus cosas colgadas en el recibidor. La casa estaba en penumbras, como siempre.

—¡No grites, ya te oí! —respondió la muchacha, asomando su cucharón desde la cocina.

Antonio saltó contento, y vio a su hermana mayor cocinando muy entretenida. Amelia tenía un restaurant en Miami, de comida del mediterráneo y gourmet, así que era bastante famosa en norteamérica. Antonio varias veces le había dicho que se fuera a New York, donde tendría más éxito, pero parecía que la muchacha tenía un fuerte deseo de hacer de hermana mayor, hasta que encontrará a alguien que pudiera cuidar de su hermano.

—¡Huele delicioso! ¿Qué cocinas? —intentó meter la mano a la cazuela, pero recibió un golpe del cucharón de su hermana.

—Es cocido, pero no verás nada de él hasta que no pongas la mesa. Haragán —le dijo cariñosamente su hermana, mientras terminaba de servir en el plato.

Ambos tenían esa extraña relación de amor-odio fraternal del cuál no podían escapar. Por más que se lo propusieran. Tarareando un tango, Antonio sacó los manteles y los cubiertos, preparando esa solitaria mesa para dos. Desde que eran pequeños, siempre habían estado el uno detrás del otro, preocupándose mutuamente.

—¿Cómo te fue en el restaurant, Ame? —preguntó Antonio, mientras acomodaba la mesa.

—Bien, acabamos de decidir la comida que serviremos está noche —Antonio se mordió el labio—. Francis me habló, lo mande al carajo porque estaba ocupada, ¿para qué me quería?

—¿Sexo telefónico? —sugirió, y vio desde la barra del desayunador como su hermana buscaba algo para arrojarle—. No niegues que Francis te ha perseguido desde que te conoció.

—Sí, porque tu hermana es extremadamente guapa, pero él no me agrada mucho cuando me habla por teléfono en el trabajo.

—¿Hoy llegarás tarde?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes te traeré un poco de lo que quede. Trajeron un jamón serrano que sabe a bellotas… —su hermana le extendió los platos, bellamente decorados y que despedían un agradable olor. Amelia miró a Antonio, y se rascó la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien, Toño? Te siento decaído.

—¿Uh? No, para nada, sólo estoy hambriento, no comí nada desde el medio día. —Antonio se escudó, con una sonrisa falsa, que sabía su hermana no podía ver.

—A mí no me engañas, bobo. ¿Te hizo algo Gilbo o Francis? ¿Quieres que les pegue? —se rió tranquilamente, mientras buscaba las manos de su hermano. Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en algo que iba más allá de Antonio.

Amelia era ciega, había perdido la vista cuando él tenía cuatro años y ella seis, en un accidente de tráfico. Su cornea había sido desgarrada y aunque habían sugerido un trasplante, sus padres no tenían el dinero para hacerlo, así que desistieron. Pero a pesar de su condición, Amelia se movía como una persona que podía ver, y nunca se había echado para atrás, demostrando tener una impresionante fuerza de voluntad.

—Hoy me entregaron mi misión —Antonio estrechó las manos de su hermana, que dejó que una sonrisa triste se posará en sus labios.

—¿Cuándo te vas? ¿También Gilbert se va?

—Tengo está semana para alistarme, pero creo que para el jueves ya no estaré en casa. De Gilbert no estoy tan seguro... —Amelia suspiró.

—Anda, recemos por la comida y seguimos charlando. El cocido no sabe bueno frío y sabes que odio desperdiciar comida.

Los dos comieron en silencio, pero Antonio agradecía ese gesto de su hermana. Ella había sido testigo de cómo había sufrido Antonio con lo de Gilbert, y había trabajado muy duro para que Antonio no se deprimiera, y era uno de los gestos más hermosos que ella había tenido como hermana.

—Hablo Paulo —comenzó la muchacha, dándole un trago a su vino—. Dice que papá se volvió a caer de las escaleras, piensa ayudarlo con la mudanza a una casa más pequeña. El tío Miguel acepto darle su casa en Madrid.

—Papá va a alucinar vivir allá, ¿por qué no lo dejan en Andalucía? —Amelia se encogió de hombros.

—No le quise preguntar, pero es un gesto agradable que alguien se haga cargo de él, ahora que no estamos allá —Antonio hiso una mueca.

—Papá odia Madrid.

—Yo no, gracias a la capital me salvaron la vida y no me morí ese día, así que debería ser agradecido. Igual que tú, gracias a que te fuiste a estudiar a Madrid estamos aquí, con un bonito apartamento y un buen restaurant.

—Voy a hablar con Paulo, para que mi tío Miguel lo pasé a Barcelona, será más feliz allá que en Madrid —evadió el tema Antonio. La muchacha suspiró.

—Tú y papá son igual de cabezas huecas, me preguntó cómo le hace mamá para aguantarlos —Antonio se quiso reír con el comentario. Físicamente, era idéntico a su madre, pero su carácter era el de su padre, y con Amelia era en viceversa. Ella era toda una andaluza, pero con el carácter ligero de su madre.

Paulo era su primo por parte paterna, vivía en Lisboa desde que terminó medicina y se hacía cargo de toda la familia Fernández, era hijo de la hermana de su padre y uno de los parientes más atentos que tenían. No sólo cuidaba a sus padres, también a sus tíos y a sus primos. Aunque él y Antonio no se llevaban de lo mejor, por distintos motivos, él quería mucho a Amelia y sólo a ella le hacía favores.

—¿Y qué hay con mamá?

—Gritándole a los cuatro vientos que papá se volvió a caer, y probablemente dándole tirones de orejas. Pero contenta, la diabetes no la ha detenido en casi nada —ambos quedaron en silencio recordando por unos minutos su vida en España. No la extrañaban, pero si sus padres estuvieran ahí…

El celular comenzó a vibrar en la barra. Antonio miró a Amelia.

—¿Contesto?

—Déjalo sonar, estamos comiendo después de todo.

—°—

En la comisaría lo agentes se despedían y se deseaban suerte para el turno que cubrírian esa noche. Y entre todo el calor de las despedidas había un pequeño grupo observando la lista nueva de turnos. Einar tenía una mueca de disgusto en la cara al ver con quién debía cubrir esa noche.

—O sea que no saldremos a beber está noche, ¿verdad? —Leáh guardaba sus cosas en su pequeña mochila, mientras observaba el rostro disgustado de Einar, el cual se limitó a negar—. ¡Que lástima! Había visto un bar muy cerca de donde paso para llegar a mi departamento, se ve tan agradable y bonito.

Einar suspiró. La muchacha había puesto cara de cachorro, y ya se habían prometido ir a beber a algún sitio al menos una noche. Pero esa noche, simplemente, no podía. Se suponía que hoy descansaría, pero parecía ser que sus planes estaban frustrados gracias a uno de sus compañeros.

—Después será, Leáh.

—Diviértete con el Jefe McGregor —le besó la mejilla y se fue, riéndose. El ceño del islandés se frunció, si es que era posible, un poco más.

Y por otro lado, habían dos hermanos gemelos que no perdían vista de la lista, como creyendo creer que era una broma.

—Matt. —habló el más alto, a punto de explotar.

—No, Alfred. No estás soñando. —esas palabras bastaron para que el muchacho alzará su puño y buscará el de su hermano, con una emoción casi incontenible. Cubriría turno con el Jefe de la Jefatura, con uno de los policías extranjeros más famosos del mundo Occidental. Y él, Alfred Frederick Jones tendría el privilegio de comentarle sobre su encuentro con un miembro de la mafia japonesa.

Su día no podía mejorar.

—Bueno, hoy estoy libre, así que me iré a casa —Matthew le sonreía a su hermano, sintiendo propio el entusiasmo que este tenía—. Diviértete y te dejaré la cena preparada.

—¡Eres genial, Matthew! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Alfred ignoraba por completo a su hermano que, sabiendo que la emoción tardaría una eternidad en desvanecerse, se marcho, dándole una palmada. Estaba agradecido con todas las deidades habidas y por haber, por permitir que su hermano rebosará de completa e infinita felicidad. Sabía que llegaría a casa agotado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como sólo él podía tener. Y no podía hacer nada más que agradecer.

—¡Matthew! —Leáh lo alcanzó, llamando su atención, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Vi que tenías la noche libre, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a beber?

Matthew parpadeó, considerándolo—. Eres muy amable, Leáh, pero no me gusta beber y quiero llegar a dormir, Alfred terminó con lo último que me quedaba de energía.

—Oh —lucía desanimada, pero se repuso pronto—. Hoy cubrirá turno con el Jefe Kirkland, ¿verdad? —Matthew asintió, acompañándola hasta la salida.

—Sí, estaba pensando que se lo merece.

—¿Ah sí? Nunca he entendido porque está tan entusiasmado con el Jefe.

—Bueno, cuando lo vio por primera vez le pareció conocido, pero cuando leyó sus informes y cómo llegó a ser un policía tan importante con tan sólo veintiséis años. Lo ha idolatrado. Lo ve como si fuera un súper héroe.

—Vaya —Leáh silbó bajo. Tenía que ser sincera, cuando vio por primera vez a Arthur Kirkland, le había parecido gracioso, un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico, y sólo le llevaba a ella seis años. Sin embargo, su Jefe le causo fascinación cuando notó que Alfred parecía embobado con la idea de sentarse y hablar con él. Era demasiado bizarro para ella, pero era algo que entusiasmaba a su compañero.

—Bueno, te dejo aquí, que debo llegar a dormir un poco —ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y partieron por rumbos separados.

Leáh se montó en su bicicleta, pensando en lo emocionado que debía estar Einar y Alfred. Se permitió una sonrisa encantada imaginando el rostro de Alfred, chillando de emoción frente a la nota.

Sin embargo, Leáh no podía dejar de sentir esa chispa de celos. Desde que había conocido a Alfred le había llamado la atención sus ojos azules y su entusiasmo. Pero parecía que cada vez que ella se acercaba, él sólo podía sonreírle y verla como una chica más.

Suspiró, pedaleando con más fuerza.

Pero Alfred tenía una especie de obsesión por hablar con Arthur Kirkland. Su mente se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que sus pies, y se quedó mirando un edificio. ¿Podría ser…? No, Alfred no parecía como esos chicos. No era tan afeminado y definitivamente, no sabía de ropa. O esas cosas que sólo un gay puede saber. Se burló de su propio pensamiento y continuó su camino.

—°—

—Bien, bien. Ya basta de jueguitos, ¿alguien ha visto a Jones? —Arthur intentaba deshacerse de semejante cantidad de niños, que parecían demasiado contentos para hacerle caso. Todos comentaban los cambios en sus horarios y varios estaban contentos de no cubrir turno esa noche. Pero nadie le hacía caso al Jefe. Finalmente, alguien se apiadó del Jefe, que parecía estar a punto de asesinar.

—Señor, el agente Jones está esperándolo en las patrullas —Arthur agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y sacando una pistola de goma, disparó al techo, provocando un agujero. Todos se tiraron al suelo.

—Todos ustedes, los quiero en sus patrullas y con quienes cubrirán turnos —la gente lo miraba con miedo y dubitativa—. ¿Qué están esperando señores? ¡Muévanse! Me haré viejo esperando.

Y salieron volando, en menos de cinco minutos, ya todos estaban rumbo a sus casas o a cubrir turnos o a hacer lo que debían hacer. Arthur suspiró. Esperaba que la noche no se volviera así de pesada. No estaba acostumbrado a usar el rudimentario traje de policía Norteamericano. Tenía algo con el azul y el negro, que prefería las ropas que se usaban en Scotland Yard, un poco menos llamativas (a su juzgar). Pero no podía hacer nada.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento. Quedaban pocos autos y realmente no había nadie dentro de ninguno.

Excepto él.

Alfred Jones jugaba de forma ociosa con un cubo rubik, girándolo aleatoriamente entre sus dedos, mientras dejaba que su mente se perdiera en los colores, mientras ideaba conversaciones divertidas e intentaba no volverse muy infantil y jugar con todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba tan concentrado y buscando dar una buena impresión que al escuchar la voz de Kirkland lanzó lejos el cubo de rubik, que cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos. Arthur se limitó a reírse.

—Pareces un novato, no te voy a morder —Arthur entro del lado del copiloto, sin mirar mucho al americano que hacía un amplio puchero, no sólo por su juguete, si no porque acababa de ser llamado novato. ¡Qué bajo!

—Yo lo sé. Estaba muy entretenido jugando que no te escuche —buscó las llaves del carro-patrulla y el rugido del motor le dijo que podía acelerar.

Ambos se intercambiaron una mirada de reojo y comenzaron su patrullaje en un extraño silencio.

—°—

Vash se despidió de Vincent en cuanto vio llegar a uno de sus "ayudantes". Ya no tenía nada que hacer, y ya había recibido sus cosas y entregado otras a cambio, además del agradable regalo de la familia del holandés. No le gustaba estar presente cuando Vincent recibía a su ayudante. Era un muchacho ruidoso y del tipo de Vincent, aunque obviamente, mucho más hablador.

Y a pesar de eso, ambos parecían llevarse de maravilla. El muchacho (que distaba de ser más joven que ellos dos), ayudaba a abrir y cerrar el negocio y dejaba las cosas como a Vincent le gustaban.

Se retiró en silencio, pensando que Lily amaría ver el regalo que le estaban dando.

Dentro del local, Vincent y Eric discutían tranquilamente sobre si se servirían o no las galletas que el holandés había dedicado tanto tiempo en hacer. Mientras la gente comenzaba a entrar con gestos animados y saludaban al entusiasta danés y al huraño holandés.

—Vamos Vin, es un bar, no la casa de té —zanjó la discusión el danés mientras se apresuraba a servir la primer ronda de cervezas para los contentos transeúntes.

Pero a Vincent le importaba un bledo lo que le dijera otra persona que no fuera su madre o su consciencia. Así que tomó las galletas y las colocó, como una invitación a aquel que quisiera tomar una.

Y así comenzó una de las muchas jornadas de trabajo de Vincent van Dijk y Eric Nielssen. Vincent y Eric no llevaban precisamente mucho tiempo de conocerse. Pero tampoco es como si no tuvieran una temporada ya trabajando juntos.

Se habían conocido en la calle, en un accidente con una bicicleta y un automovilista imprudente. Jamás se había peleado por algo así, y menos hombro con hombro de un perfecto desconocido, pero ese fue el principio de una de las amistades más extrañas que Vincent podía llegar a tener.

Eric era de ascendencia danesa. Al menos dos generaciones (padre y abuelo) habían nacido en Norteamérica, así que de danés, le quedaban muy pocas cosas. Sin embargo, parecía muy orgulloso de su linaje europeo, a pesar de que nunca había logrado salir de Norteamérica y conocer la Dinamarca natal de su bisabuelo.

Pero era un hombre ruidoso, con una risa explosiva y contagiosa, que rara vez se disculpaba por sus comentarios, pero parecía ser el centro de atención de la gente. A pesar de su enorme terror a la naturaleza. Hecho del cual Vincent siempre que tenía chance, se burlaba. Ambos llevaban unos tres años trabajando juntos y aunque no lo consideraba un verdadero ayudante, la realidad es que muchas veces Eric fungía como gerente y administrador.

Entre sus cavilaciones, Vincent comenzó a limpiar de forma compulsiva la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había sentado frente a él, y degustaba sus galletas con maliciosa gula.

—Esto es tan delicioso —decía la joven, metiéndose dos o tres galletas a la vez, encantada. Vincent alzó una ceja y pudo ver a la muchacha, sintiendo algo parecido al deja-vú y a continuación un sentimiento de gratitud.

—Gracias —murmuró, provocando que la chica, con rapidez tragará las galletas que ya eran procesadas en su paladar y le ofreciera una sonrisa felina, pero llena de un extraño toque de ternura, rodeada con esas migajas en la boca.

La vida tiene tantas cosas y giros inesperados, que uno nunca puede llegar a imaginar o siquiera concretar. Y ese día, muchas cosas cambiarían.

* * *

_Chapter 5. Remind me of Puzzles._

_Alfred sopesó la idea de contarle a Arthur de su encuentro con un miembro de la famosa Yakuza. Pero Arthur no parecía tener intenciones de hablar sobre nada relacionado a mafías._

_Mientras que Vincent siente un extraño deja-vu con Léah que no deja de comer. ¿De quién era la llamada tan importante de Antonio?_

La primer saga se extenderá uno o dos capítulos más, dependiendo de mi capacidad de narrativa. Orz.


End file.
